Blue Light
by SilverTwilight05
Summary: Pre-FF9 Garland has begun work on his 'Angel Project' and we will see the growth and development of Kuja, Zidane, and maybe even Mikoto. May continue to Gaia. Check it out.
1. Default Chapter

Blue Light  
Final Fantasy 9 Fic  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or the characters in it, got it? Good. Ahem. Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
Since my previous attempt at a pre-FF9 fic kinda went kaput, I am trying my hand at it once again, only this time focusing more on Garland's Angels of Death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the cold, uninviting surface of a sleeping world, a lone figure made its way across the landscape like a shadow. His footfalls echoed off the walls of the small, makeshift buildings as he neared. He entered one such building, empty except for a large crystal emitting the purest azure light from its depths. The dark figure narrowed his eyes at this and continuted down a crystalline set of stairs, purpose and determination eminating from the usually cold pair of eyes. As the black-garbed and grey-bearded man reached his destination, he immediately examined a large glass tube fixed on the wall. Inside, light played on a small figure lay curled in a fetal postition, suspended in some sort of clear liquid, fidgeting a bit in its sleep. The man now turned his attention to a small screen below, and examined the data.  
  
Heartrate: Normal  
Vital Signs: Normal  
Neural Networking: 95%  
Neural Hardcoding: 75%  
Elapsed Time: 6120.38 hours  
  
The man snorted at this. Time? How could time exist in such a place as this? He dismissed this thought as a new one entered his mind. It was almost complete. All of his hard work was about to come to fruition. He quickly reached into his pocket for a small wine-colored notebook and writing instrument and began to scribble quickly.  
  
  
"'Angel Project' is going as scheduled. Genome should be ready within weeks. Neural network almost complete. No sign yet of deformity or weakness resulting from deliberate usage of recessive physical traits."   
  
  
He closed the book and slipped both it and the writing instrument back into his pocket. He adjusted a few settings on the apparatus below the tube and the light dimmed, leaving the figure to float in the darkness. He made his way quietly up the stairs and back into the Crystal Room, which was now occupied by a small group of his creations. He paused, and they looked up at him with emotionless, empty blue eyes.   
  
He left them then, with a swish of his ebon cape, to gaze at the blue light. For them, nothing else existed, they lived for the blue light which held their minds captive, their souls dormant. It was even difficult for them to pull themselves away, despite their discomfort, for they, beings of the red planet Terra, were not meant to bask in pure blue light. But it made them so much easier to manage.  
  
The portal to Pandemonium was at his feet. But the man hesitated, and turned to look at the ruins of his proud people. Terra's brilliant red light was replaced by a dead blue/grey, the flora stood as tall twisted monoliths against this pathetic backdrop. Terra's fauna on the other hand existed as phantoms, shadows of their former selves. They merely existed, time could touch no thing on this planet. Not the plants, the animals, himself, or his Genomes. Well, almost nothing...  
  
At that, Garland turned and entered the portal. As the light enveloped him, an echo of an ancient decree could be heard:  
  
"Time will be ours once again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shall I continue? I know its short, but the weekend is coming up. R&R please ... and while you're at it, check out my ICO fic, "Memories in the Mist" 


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Blue Light  
Final Fantasy 9 Fic  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or the characters in it, Squaresoft does; k? Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Well, here's the next part, sorry its kinda late, but hey, at least its here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Garland stood, no emotion discernable on his stoic face. His cold eyes were fixed on the slowly draining tube in front of him and, much more importantly, the figure being gently lowered to the ground by the receding liquid. It had apparently become aware of its situation, for while its eyes had not yet opened, its mouth had formed an "o" and a great many bubbles had escaped from its small lungs. The two Genome assistants beside Garland did not seem concerned, and Garland's face was unreadable as the last of the liquid drained away and the tube lifted, revealing the small form in a dissheveled heap on the ground, coughing and sputtering to clear its lungs, suddenly enlightened to the force of gravity.  
  
The Genomes beside Garland knew what was to come next. They waited for the incantation that would leave the little one as merely an empty vessel, with empty eyes to match a blank mind. When it did not come, they turned to him almost questioningly, because no creation of his would dare to question him. He ignored them, instead focusing on the form that had managed to at least sit itself upright. He seemed to consider it for a moment, then simply stated,  
  
"Kuja."  
  
At this, the child turned its round face up towards the sound.  
  
"Yes, your name is Kuja."  
  
The boy paused as if to consider that fact, and then he opened his eyes. The brilliant blue almost startled Garland...almost. But it wasn't just the bright color that started him, but the intelligence behind it, something he had never seen, could never see in any of the other Genomes he had made, because he had made it so. But this one, this child, this...Kuja...he was special.  
  
Gesturing to a pile of clothing on the smooth, sterile floor, he motioned for the other two Genomes present to take them up and dress his newest creation. Once completed, they helped him to stand, so that Garland could get a better look at him. Kuja was much smaller than the other two, which was understandable, since Garland had taken an extra month (after the nine of embryonic and fetal development) to age Kuja by four years. Kuja's silver tail swished nervously behind him. That too, was Garland's doing, for purely cosmetic purposes of course. Even though they were his creations, Garland still had a time telling them apart. He chose to display a few recessive physical traits in his Angel's genome, which had resulted in silver hair and fur, and, if he was not mistaken, the beginnings of a small crest of feathers sprouting from the crown of his head.  
  
Kuja had stopped fidgeting and now looked up at him, not with the blank stare of a normal Genome, but with eyes wide with curiosity, a hunger for knowledge, and an understanding of this world he had been placed in. And he would give it to him, and much more.  
  
Garland looked down upon the two assistant Genomes.  
  
"Leave us."  
  
They left without a word, leaving young Kuja alone with the master. Garland listened for their soft fading footsteps before speaking.  
  
"Kuja, you will bring Terra back to its former glory."  
  
Kuja, startled both at the suddenness of Garland's query, and the question itself, stared confusedly at Garland. He searched his mind for some sort of response appropriate for this moment. The basic vocabulary that had been 'programmed' into his brain offered him few choices, and he finally came up with one.  
  
"Yes, master. I will do as you will." He ended this with a small bow of his head.  
  
"Very good Kuja. I see I can expect great things from you."  
  
Kuja was unsure of how to respond to this, and so said nothing. Garland, on the other hand, was very pleased with his newest creation, and jotted a few more notes into his pocket notebook. Kuja hardly noticed this, as he began to take in his surroundings. There was not much light in the room, but it was enough to illuminate the walls and stairs in their crystaline blue glow. Everything here was blue, and it made Kuja feel...he could not explain how it made him feel, only that he wanted very much to replace the feeling with something else. He focused back on Garland, still scribbling in his notebook. Then Kuja remembered.  
  
"What is Terra?"  
  
Garland immediately ceased his notetaking. No Genome had ever questioned him before. But, he reminded himself, this one was no ordinary Genome...  
  
"Terra is the planet we inhabit."  
  
While the simple answer had not seemed to satisfy Kuja, he remained silent. Garland reguarded him, as a living being, as a Genome, as his Angel. While he programmed the Terran language into all of his Genomes, he did not include Terra's history, preferring to teach it to them himself. He made his decision.  
  
"Let me tell you of the grand legacy of Terra..."  
  
***  
  
Kuja's development was outstanding. He had mastered forms of magic in mere months that had taken Garland himself years to simply control. He had grown intellectually as well, serving as Garland's second in his absence. He was even allowed on short trips with Garland, to the small blue planet known as Gaia. He enjoyed learning about the people of Gaia, saw how lively they were, how full of life. He even envied them a bit, for though crimson Terra was his home, it was devoid of life. Except for he and Garland, there was no intelligent life on Terra, for he did not think of the Genomes as 'intelligent'.  
  
But that will change soon enough.  
  
Kuja knew his role. He was Garland's Angel. He would be the one to restore Terra to its former glory and be worshipped as its savior by the future generations. And the only way to do that would be to interrupt the cycle of souls on Gaia, and mingle it with the Terra's stagnant cycle. Garland had not specified how he would go about doing that, but Kuja knew that Garland would let him know when the time was right.  
  
But Kuja was becoming impatient. He hadn't been training for all of these years for nothing. He was bored, in need of a challenge. Garland was off tending to his precious Genomes, and he was allowed passage on the Invincible...  
  
"Perhaps a trip to Gaia is in order..."  
  
And with that, Kuja made his way down the hall, and, first activating the teleportation spell, boarded the Invincible. The ship's systems booted up at his mental command as he quickly arrived in the control room. Being so small (for like the other Genomes, Kuja did not age while on Terra without Garland's assistance), Kuja could barely see over the control panel, but he knew that the ship's autopilot was programmed for Gaia, and so activated it. The engines roared and he soon found himself soaring, much like his spirits, and awaited his arrival on the blue planet of Gaia.  
  
The wind played with his chin-length silver hair as Kuja materialized on the verdant plains of Gaia. Tail swishing behind him, he gazed across the landscape, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of a living planet. He could almost swear that he heard music playing on the wind, putting his mind and body at ease. But enough tarrying. He had come here for a purpose. Fingertips glowing, his magic at the ready; Kuja stalked toward a nearby forest.  
  
  
Garland was not pleased.  
  
Actually, to say he was not pleased would be the greatest understatement in the history of understatements. Garland was furious, vivid with rage. He almost broke the mask of indifference that he wore over his pale features. How DARE Kuja act without his permission? Had he not instilled total and utter obedience in all of his creations? This could ruin everything. Garland's eyes burned a fiery red as realization hit him. He might have to abandon the project and start anew. But he had worked far too long and much too hard to give up now. But one thing was certain, Kuja would have to be shown his place, and reeducated in obedience. All in good time.  
  
Garland awaited the Invincible's return. 


End file.
